


Happy Birthday To Me

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo received a great birthday present and now is time to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prequel: [And an Angel Fell From the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/126913)
> 
> Thanks to: Anne for beta reading!

It was in the middle of the war and Quatre was sitting with Duo in a shitty safe house, waiting for the OZ troops to move so they could get out. Suddenly Quatres laptop beeped and they both bounced up to see if it was a mission. Duo couldnt do anything but laugh out loud when he saw the small kitten wearing a party hat and a name tag that read Kitty Cat. The animal was throwing confetti and blowing a whistle. Above it was a banner that solemnly proclaimed "Happy Birthday, Master Quatre!"

"Cat, why didnt you tell me that today was your Birthday?"

The blond pilot turned red and lowered his head. "Well I didnt want to upset you."

"Upset me?"

"Since you dont know when yours is "

"Quatre, dont be silly, I dont care about that. You should have told me so I could plan a great party with lots of gifts and cake, or at least some decent food. Im getting sick of the ration bars from hell!"

Quatre laughed. After a week in nothing but ration bars, he was starting to hate the dreadful 'food' too.

"Here," said Duo handing him a ration bar "Happy Birthday!"

Quatre glared at Duo and then at the bar until he finally gave up and laughed again. "You know something, Duo? Since you dont have a birthday you can share mine. From now on, today is your birthday too! And guess what?" said the blond pilot, with an evil look on his face, "I have a gift for you!"

* * *

Duo still had that ration bar. It may be corny but it was his first birthday present ever and he wanted to keep it. Since then Quatre and Duo always tried to outdo each other with great gifts. The days of the ration bars were long gone. It was their twentieth birthday and Duo couldnt believe that he'd thought it would be a bad one.

He was currently living with Heero, Trowa and Quatre in a nice state on Earth. Wufei lived with them for a while but moved with Sally after they got married. They all worked for the Preventers full time, except Quatre who ran Winner enterprises and helped when he was needed.

The reason for Duos bad birthday expectations was the fact that he had to leave with Trowa to check some old OZ bases discovered on L3. They had to verify that there werent any nasty surprises left from the war. That was the fun part. It took them three days to disable the security and the traps so the whole crew of Preventers could go in and check what was left. The boring part was the next week and a half it took them to sort all the files, weapons and equipment left over. By then Duo was in a very bad mood. He was going to miss his birthday celebration and Heero was very far away. Trowa was in a bad mood too. He had planed to do something special with Quatre but he was, instead, stuck doing paper work. They finally rebelled and decided that they didnt care. They took a shuttle and went back to Earth, leaving the paper work to the rest of the Preventers. They arrived back at their house very late on the evening of their birthday.

The house was dark and they were surprised that their lovers didnt come out to greet them. They turned the living room light on and found that the furniture had been moved around. Duo was a little surprised but Trowa had a look in his face that screamed that he knew something that Duo didnt. Duo questioned him but the tall pilot only smirked. He would have kept nagging him all night long if it wasnt for the note they found at the stairs.

 _Happy Birthday Duo!!! I have a present for you waiting in your room. Have fun! Quatre. P.S: Tell Trowa there is something waiting for him upstairs too._

The note was forgotten and the two pilots dashed to their rooms to meet their lovers. Duo didnt know what happened to Trowa but he didnt care. Quatre always gave him the best birthday presents and he was in a hurry to find out what it was.

When he opened the door to his room he could do nothing but gasp. Quatre was really the best friend anyone could hope for! Heero Yuy lay naked in bed. His hands were tied above his head with silk ribbons and locked to the bead posts. His legs were spread and tied to each side of the bed in a similar fashion. He was blindfolded and gagged. That would have been a great birthday present by itself; what made it heavenly was the chocolate syrup that covered his lover from head to toe. Duo approached slowly and contemplated the spectacle in front of him. Thats when he noticed the small card on top of Heeros abdomen that had only one word written. "Enjoy!".

Quatre Winner was truly an angel! A very imaginative and perverse angel, but an angel indeed.

Now it was the morning after and Duo was walking happily in search of a gift. He had left a very tired and chocolate free Heero back in their room. Only then did he wonder how sweet Quatre got the deadly Heero Yuy into that compromising position. His head began to make plans to get the information out of the blond pilot when he spotted his prey. The perfect gift was reading quietly beneath a tree; it was time to move in for the kill.

"Hey, Tro, how is it going?"

Trowa lifted his eyes from the book to look at Duos very happy face. "I take that you liked Quatres gift?"

"You have no idea!"

"He refused to tell me what it was" said Trowa, hoping he could get the information from the braided pilot.

"He did? That is very interesting."

Trowa looked at Duo suspiciously so the braided pilot knew it was time to switch tactics. "So, Trowa, Im here to collect a favor..."

Trowa raised his eyebrow at that and waited for Duo to elaborate.

"Remember that time when you wanted to do something special for Quatre and I showed you that feather technique?"

"Yes You dont want the feather back, do you?" asked Trowa, trying to hide the blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"Oh no! By all means, keep it. I just want you to teach something to me."

"Hm"

Knowing that that was the closest thing to a 'yes he would get, Duo continued. "I think itll be fun if Heero and I could play a little..." Duo took a moment to think of the right words and Trowa looked more and more worried with each moment that passed. Duo wasnt known for his silence.

"...you were a mercenary so you probably know... know how to... tiesomeupsohewouldntgetfree."

Trowa looked at Duo like had proposed to reestablish OZ as the leaders of the Earth Sphere. "You want to tie Heero Yuy? The guy that got out of steel restraints with his bare hands?"

"I think he might enjoy it," was the simple reply.

"And you cant tie him up yourself?"

"Well I can, but I want you to show me how to do it so he wouldnt get free very easily."

Trowa looked at the braided pilot for a moment. This wasnt really such a weird favor to ask, considering it came from Duo. "Ok."

"Oh this is great! Thanks so much! Now Ill go get some ribbons and Ill meet you in your room!"

"My room?"

"We cant do it in mine, Heero is sleeping there and I think the living room is a little too public. Quatre wont be back from work until six, so we have a couple of hours."

"Ok" said Trowa and then went to his room to wait for Duo. He wasnt sure this was a very good idea.

Duo didnt make him wait long and soon walked into the room with a box filled with green silk ribbons.

"We are using these? Trowa asked as he picked one of the ribbons from the box.

I dont want to use anything rough that may hurt the skin."

Trowa nodded, they sat on the floor and he took Duos hands and showed him the right way to make a good knot. "I think I got it!" Duo said after seeing how it was done. "Now let me try."

Trowa didnt have time to refuse. Soon his wrists were being tied together by Duo with the same technique he had just seen. "Is this too tight?" He asked after he was done.

"Not at all. You may want to make the grip a little firmer so I wouldnt be able to get out."

"Like this?"

"Yes thats fine. See? Now I cant get loose unless I rip the ribbons."

Duo snickered. This was going just fine. "And if I want to tie his arms above his head? Your room is like mine, what would you use to do that?"

Trowa looked around and finally found what he was looking for. "See that wooden beam above us? That would be perfect."

Duo nodded and climbed on top of a chair to tie the really long ribbon to the beam at the ceiling.When he looked down he couldnt help but smile. Trowa was in his knees with his hands high above his head. _Perfect._

He got down from the chair and looked at Trowa with a critical eye. _I dont know_ He said. _You can stand up if you want to, cant you?_

In one swift movement Trowa was on his feet, his bound hands a little lower and looking back at Duo.

 _I dont want him to be able to do that,_ Duo whined.

Trowa lifted and eyebrow and waited for Duo to think what did he want Heero to do and not to do. "Maybe... Yes! I got it! I want him on his knees!"

Trowa was starting to get a little uncomfortable. The simple thought of Heero submissive and on his knees sent shivers all through his body. He wanted to get this over with, take a cold shower and wait for Quatre to get home. _Quatre, tied and on his knees waiting for me._ Trowa could feel his pants getting smaller. He needed to take a cold shower now!

"Just tie his ankles to the bed posts. That way theyll be separated and he wont be able to get up." Duo nodded and started to tie a ribbon around Trowas ankle.

"Do you really need to try this now?"

"Well, I want it to be perfect," said Duo with an innocent smile, "but if you are tired we can do this again another time. Well start all over again and maybe get some new ideas."

That wouldnt do! The last thing he needed was more ideas in his head. He was having trouble getting rid of the picture of Quatre naked and in the position Duo wanted to get Heero in. Oh no! He was sure he wouldnt stand another session with Duo. "Its fine," said Trowa getting to his knees, "Let's finish this."

Duo nodded again and set to work. Soon he was done and Trowa was on his knees, tied up and with his hands above his head. Duo looked at his prey and smiled. "Arent your knees sore?"

"It doesnt matter I wont be here long," said Trowa, ignoring Duo, while his head was still filled with unclean thoughts of his lover.

Duo used all of his skills to keep his face neutral and prevent the knowing smile to appear on his face. He walked to the bed and got a big green couching from it. "Here," he said as he put it beneath Trowas knees, "hows that?"

"Better" Trowa said and then looked at Duo, waiting for him to untie him so he could go to get that much needed cold shower, but when he saw the big triumphant smile appear on the braided pilots face, he knew he was tricked. He tried in vain to get loose from his restraints but he couldnt.

"Fuck!"

"Oh come on, Trowa, there is no need to use that language, and no need to try to escape either. You taught me well and you wont be able to get loose unless you start breaking stuff, and Im sure Quatre wouldnt like that." Trowa glared at him. Duo took a gag from his box and put it on Trowa. The tall pilot tried to move his head, but Duo soon took control. "You know I love that guy, and last night he gave me the best present ever, so now is my turn to give him a birthday present he will enjoy."

Duo got a knife from his pocket and grabbed Trowas shirt. "Dont worry, Ill get you some new clothes." He ignored the glare he received - after meeting Heero he had become a master at ignoring death glares - and proceeded to rip the clothes off Trowa.

"Im sorry it has to be this way, believe me. I spent the whole morning thinking of a way to get you naked before tying you up but I couldnt come up with anything. I guess Quatre has more imagination. After all, he is the strategist of the team."

After hearing this, Trowas eyes widened. What did Duo meant by that? What was that birthday present? Quatre had refused to say a word and Trowa hadn't pressed the matter. After being away from his lover for almost two weeks he had better things to do than to ask about a birthday present. Trowas mind came back to the present, and his current position, when he felt Duo move to rip his pants. He tried to protest but all he could manage to do was mumble some incoherent words.

"Do you want something, Trowa? Dont you glare at me! Im glare proof! Ask Heero. You are almost done. I just need a few finishing touches. Dont worry, Quatre would be here in half and hour and I promise youll have fun."

Trowa couldnt see the sinister smile on Duos face since something dark covered his eyes. This wasnt good. He was tied up, naked, gagged and blindfolded, and there was nothing he could do but wait for Quatre to find him in that vulnerable state.

 _Fuck, I really need a cold shower!_

* * *

It had been a really long day and Quatre was defiantly tired. After nine hours of paperwork and boring meetings he was ready to get home and just relax for a bit. Quatre parked his car quickly in the driveway and went inside. No one was around but that was expected. Heero and Duo were probably still busy and Trowa where was Trowa? After his long day at work he really wanted to see his lover.

He ignored the idea of food and went on a quest to find Trowa. He climbed the stairs but stopped after seeing the long green ribbon on the hall floor. Attached to it was a card that Quatre picked up and read.

 _Cat, you are the best friend in the whole world! Perverted as hell but just the best! I did enjoy my present last night and Im still enjoying it. Now its your turn. Happy Birthday, Cat! Follow the red ribbon!_

It wasnt signed but it didnt need to be. Quatre mentally thanked Duo before following the ribbon to the door of his room. Quatre smirked as he saw the red strip going under the closed door. _Oh my! I wonder whats for dinner tonight? Trowa a la..._

Quatre slowly open the door and in a second all of his blood was directed some place other than the heart. He wanted to scream, he wanted to sing and dance in joy but he remained silent; he was not going to ruin the game. He took a moment to calm himself and when he felt that he could actually walk without tripping, he entered the room and closed the door.

Trowa was in front of him, kneeling on top of a cushion. His legs were tied to the bed and his hands tied above his head with silk ribbons. His eyes were blindfolded and his mouth gagged. His head was high and he was facing the door, perhaps waiting to know who had just entered the room. He was naked as the day he was born. The ribbon in Quatre's hand followed to his room ended in a huge bow that was tied around Trowas member.

Quatre walked to his lover and retrieved the card on top of the bow that said. "Unwrap me!"

"How nice of Duo to wrap the present and all," said Quatre, talking for the first time. "It wasnt necessary."

Trowa was a little startled to find the proximity of Quatres voice. He was a trained soldier and a gundam pilot but so was his lover, and he had managed to sneak up to him. Before the tall pilot knew what was happening, skilled fingers were untying the bow.

"I hope you enjoy this," said the blond pilot, "because this is the only knot I will untie."

Trowa tensed at the commanding voice of his lover. They had never done this before and he could picture Quatre assuming control over his vulnerable body. He remembered that even though his lover looked like an angelic boy, he was in fact a trained killer and a strategetic genius. He could, very well, assume control whenever he liked it, and now he liked to.

Suddenly Trowa felt his body assaulted by soft kisses. His neck, his abdomen, his arms, all of him. Quatres hands were playing with his hair and softly teasing Trowas skin. The brunet moaned from behind the gag at the exquisite sensations that ran through his body. Suddenly the hands and lips retreated and Trowa could feel Quatres warm fading away.

"I dont think I like this gag," said the blond, now standing and looking at Trowa like he was an expensive dish. "But I dont want you talking either. You are such a silent boy and today, I would like to keep it that way, even for a little while."

Quatre walked to Trowa and slowly caressed his face. "Im going to remove this gag and you are going to stay quiet," said the blond as he slowly took the gag of his lover, "but if I hear a single word coming out of your mouth you are going to find some one else to take care of that pretty erection... for a whole month."

Trowa shivered. His lovers words, the tone of his voice and the whole situation was getting him very, very hot. He bit his lip when he felt Quatres mouth kissing him on his neck. He needed to stay silent if he wanted those soft lips and that hot tongue to continue their fabulous work. Suddenly those lips were on top of his, and that tongue was parting them. Trowa gasped and Quatre took the chance. Soon his tongue was exploring the taller boys mouth and sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Meanwhile Quatres hands were wandering a little lower. He slowly moved them over Trowas abdomen, and then starting teasing his erection with the tip of his fingers. Trowa wanted to moan in pleasure but his mouth was occupied. Those fingers were slowly torturing him. Their touches were so soft, like a feather that was only teasing him when he needed release so badly.

Quatre smiled when he felt his lover shiver again. This was so much fun! He had a very beautiful and very responding toy to play with and said toy couldnt complain. Quatre slowly removed Trowas blindfold. "Open your eyes, Trowa. Look at me." The bound boy complied and soon Quatre had the pleasure to look at those green and blurry eyes. They were begging him what his mouth was forbidden to. Quatre could never refuse anything those eyes asked.

Trowa saw Quatre close his eyes briefly and his mouth slowly left his. Quatres kisses were on their way down. He was kissing Trowas neck, licking his nipples, softly biting his abs and stopping at his bellybutton to send another wave of shivers through his bound body. But nothing could prepare Trowa for what happened next. Quatre moved the tip of his tongue over his length very slowly. Trowa let a moan escape his throat. Soon the hot tongue that was teasing his was removed and he bit his lip hard. He wanted to plead, he wanted to tell Quatre that he would stay quiet but he couldnt. He knew that talking wasnt going to do him any good. He opened the eyes he didnt realize hed closed and looked at the bright blue-green eyes of his lover. He felt him coming closer. Quatre softly bit Trowas earlobe before gently sucking it.

"You are very lucky I didnt say you couldnt moan," Quatre whispered at his ear and Trowa bit his lip again. That voice alone was enough to make him cry out in ecstasy. "But from now on, you dont have that privilege so I advise you to find other things to do with that hot mouth of yours. That is if you want me to finish what I started."

Trowa needed no other encouragement and his mouth was suddenly sucking at the white neck before him. "Down, Trowa. Therell be time for that later. Now I have urgent matter to attend to." Trowa wanted to whimper but he knew he couldnt. Never before had he felt the need to talk so much.

Trowas mouth opened in a silent cry when he felt Quatres hot mouth envelope his erection. The blonde boy was expertly sucking at it like it was a precious candy that needed to be licked slowly in order to enjoy properly. Trowa wanted to thrust forward but he somehow knew that Quatre would never allow it, so he remained still, enduring the sweet torture.

Quatre smiled when he noticed that his lover was trying very hard to be obedient. He deserved a reward. Quatre relaxed his throat and swiftly took his lover's entire length inside him. He was quite uncomfortable. That was the bad thing of having his lover on his knees but he didnt care. Quatre put his hands on Trowas hips, his fingers brushing against the tall pilot ass, and urged him to trust forward. Trowa complied quickly and it wasnt long before Quatre felt the salty liquid dripping down though his throat.

By the time his orgasm was over and Quatres mouth released his dick, Trowas lips were bleeding. He needed all his physical and mental power to remain quiet after something like that. His breathing was fast and he hung limply by the ribbons, his body to tired to do anything else or to notice Quatre going to get something from the drawer.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Trowa?" asked Quatre as he slowly caressed Trowas hair. "Do you know that you look heavenly tied up like that and still smiling after an orgasm? Do you know how hot that makes me? Do you know how much I want you right now?"

Trowa couldnt answer even if he had the permission to do so. He was still some where in the clouds and his power of speech hadnt returned yet. Now he was very glad he was tied to the beam on the roof because there was no way he could stay upright on his own. His eyes were closed and his mind could only picture his beautiful lovers face.

"Trowa, open your eyes and look at me." The sharp strong voice took him out of his daydreaming and back to the reality that for once, was so much better. He did as he was told and he saw Quatre standing before him and looking down at him. Quatre smiled as soon as their eyes met.

The blond was still wearing his work clothes but now his shirt was sweaty, wasnt tucked neatly and his tie was loose. Trowa saw Quatre slowly take his tie off. Then he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and by the time it was open, Trowa could feel his erection building up again. Quatre tossed the shirt aside and Trowa was rewarded by the sight of his love's slim but strong body. _And they say nothing good comes from the war!_

Quatre gave Trowa a moment to drool before walking to him and putting his crotch in front of his face. "Now is time to put that mouth of yours to work. Unzip me."

Now Trowas erection was all grown and ready to burst again. He opened his mouth and took the zipper with his teeth. He could feel his lovers hot member though the expensive pants and he suddenly had the urge to rip the clothes so he could get to it faster. But Trowa Barton wasnt known for his lack of patience or skill. Soon he managed to get the zipper down and the only button open. He wanted to take the pants down but his current position didnt allow him much mobility. He didnt have to wait long. Soon Quatre took the pants off, himself and then the boxers. Trowa smiled at the sight of his lover. The soft and milky skin that was so hot and ready to burst. He unconsciously licked his lips before opening his mouth to take his long awaited reward. He had only a taste of his lover's erection before Quatre took a step back and stood just out of reach. Trowa tried to move but the bindings kept him in place. When he finally noticed it was impossible to reach he looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. Quatre smiled down at him and patted his head. "I have a better use for it."

Suddenly Quatre was on his knees before Trowa. His blue eyes never leaving him. Trowa felt Quatres wet finger prying into him. He bit another cry of pleasure when another finger entered and after slowly stretching him it hit his spot. A third finger was added and Trowas already relaxed body stretched easily and his muscles adjusted to the invasion.

"I. Love. You." Quatre said as his fingers came out and his erection was thrust into Trowa in one swift movement. Trowa felt the blonds wet and hot member, covered in the cold lube, thrusting in to him. The sensation was enough to send shivers through his whole body. Quatre felt his lover tugging at his bindings and biting another cry of pleasure. Quatre arched his back and allowed Trowa a moment to get adjusted. He took Trowas face on his hands and kissed him again and then thrust again and again, harder, faster. Trowa was gasping in pleasure and his mind was reciting the mantra his mouth was forbidden to say. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Quatre held his bound lover closer, feeling the soft and wet skin. He kissed Trowas collar bone as he kept making love to the man he adored the most. "Come with me, Trowa. Scream. I want to hear you scream my name."

That was all the encouragement the tall boy needed. They came together screaming each other's names. Quatre collapsed on Trowa, who was held only by his bindings. "I love you, Quatre."

"I love you too, Trowa"

"Happy birthday, love."

"Happy birthday indeed."

* * *

"What was that?" asked a bound boy in another room of the house.

"Thats probably Q and his present having fun."

"Does that have anything to do with me being in this position?" asked Heero, glaring at his lover.

"I told Trowa that I was going to tie you up and play and that I needed him to teach me how. It was the only way I could trick him to let me tie him up."

"I understand that but why am I tied up too?"

"Heero, you should know I never lie. Now stay still so I can put more of this chocolate on you."

The chocolate cover boy glared as his lover as he plotted what was the best way to get Duo in this position maybe he should ask Quatre, that boy had the best ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful art by Mephistowaltz [here](http://dryerspace.fanworkrecs.com/gundaniumline/misanagi/graphics/missypic.jpg). Not safe for work.


End file.
